


Little Pet

by that_was_not_supposed_to_happen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, F/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen/pseuds/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen
Summary: He grabs your ankle and pulls you back before you reach the other side. The knife slips from your hand as he pushes you down into the mattress, head first.You feel the bed shifting, his cold body pressed onto yours as he lies on top of you.“Where do you think you’re going, pet?” He whispers, his warm breath brushing your cheek. He slowly grinds his hips against your ass, not stopping when you let out a whimper.





	Little Pet

You turned around in your sleep, the old motel bed squeaking beneath you as you slowly started to wake up.  
Something didn’t feel right. You couldn’t place it yet but kept your eyes closed and fumbled for the knife that was placed under your pillow. You grab it, quickly sitting up and holding it out in front of you.  
“Oh shit…” You mumble and try to jump off the other side of the bed. You certainly weren’t up for a knife fight with Lucifer.  
He grab your ankle and pulls you back before you reach the other side. The knife slips from your hand as he pushes you down into the mattress, head first.  
You feel the bed shifting, his cold body pressed onto yours as he lies on top of you.  
“Where do you think you’re going, pet?” He whispers, his warm breath brushing your cheek. He slowly grinds his hips against your ass, not stopping when you let out a whimper.  
Whatever the hell he was trying to do, it felt too damn good. You shake your head and try to move, doing everything to get away.  
“Get off of me!” You yell in frustration but the only answer you get is a low chuckle.  
He pushes his hips up against you with more force now, an involuntary moan escaping your lips.  
“That’s not what you really want is it?” He says and you can only imagine the smug face he must be making, “I need your consent.”  
“What…?” You ask back confused.  
“Your consent, pet.” He whispers into your ear.  
“No freaking way.” You shout and struggle against him, “You’re not getting my consent for anything.”  
You hear an annoyed sigh from behind you and soon after the weight that was holding you down is gone.  
“Y/N?” You jerk around towards the door when you hear the knocking, “You awake? We need to go.”  
“One moment.” You reply, realizing it is only Dean, trying to wake you up. 

 

You were downing your second coffee at breakfast, already getting weird looks from Sam and Dean. You just needed caffeine right now. Lucifer couldn’t have been in your motel room, right? That must have been one hell of a vivid dream and you did not plan to go back to sleep  again anytime soon. Sexual frustration was one thing but fantasising about your greatest enemy? Not a good plan.  
“You look terrible.” Dean states and pushes a glass of orange juice over your way, “And would you cut it with the coffee already.” He adds when you’re about to get your third cup.  
“Sorry…I just haven’t slept very well.”  
“Lying is not nice, dear.” You hear a voice next to your ear and almost jump out of your seat when you see Lucifer casually standing next to your chair.  
“Holy…”  
“Nah, not so much.” He winks and sits down in the empty chair beside you.  
“Y/N?” Sam asks you when you seemingly stare into thin air.  
You turn back to them with wide eyes, “Do you see that?”  
They look at each other, exchanging a weird look that makes it quite clear to you that they’re not.  
“I…uh, never mind.”  
Dean pulls the coffee out of your hands, replacing it with a bottle of water before going back to discussing the next plan of action with his brother. You highly doubted coffee was your problem by now and you were pretty sure water wouldn’t solve it either.  
You glance over to your side, only to find Lucifer still sitting there with a huge smile on his face.  
“You’re not real, get lost!” You hiss.  
“I’m gone as soon as you tell me what I want to hear.”  
“Not going to happen.” You mumble under your breath, trying not to be too loud.  
“That is fine as well because we’re going to have a lot of fun today.” 

 

That evening you fall into bed, more exhausted than you had been in a very long time. You didn’t know it was humanly possible to talk that much in one day. Then again he wasn’t human.  
“Home sweet home.” Lucifer mumbles beside you and you let out a desperate sigh. You had hoped to get at least five minutes to yourself but here he was again, annoying as ever.  
“Please just leave me alone.”  
“Oh, but sweetheart…” He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls your back flush against his chest, “…where’s the fun in that?”  
“Don’t touch me.”  
He smirks as he starts to kiss your neck softly while his hands trail down your body. His cold touch makes you shiver but you still melt against his body. Your head falls back, resting against his shoulder.  
His hand finds its way into your pants, slowly starting to rub your clit with his thumb while his other hand caresses your breast.  
“Are you sure?” He asks but by now you’re not able to get out a simple sentence anymore.  
Your legs start to tremble as his pressure on your clit increases. You’re already close to your orgasm without him doing much.  
You let out a frustrated growl when he suddenly pulls back his hand and gives you a sly smile.  
You bite your lip and look up at him with big, pleading eyes. You’d do anything to get the kind of pleasure you’d just felt back.  
“Is there something you want to tell me, pet?”  He asks before attaching his lips to your neck again.  
“…consent…” You mumble between your moans, “I consent.”  
Your clothes are literally ripped off your body as soon as the words are out. The previous gentleness of his touches is gone as he brings his body on top of yours and thrusts into you forcefully. You cry out in both pain and pleasure as he enters you.  
“You’re so wet my little slut.” He whispers into your ear, continuing to slam into you roughly. Your moans fill the room and you bring up your legs, wrapping them around his waist to feel him deeper inside you. His hips are rocking against yours in a perfect rhythm, hitting a place deep inside you that makes your legs tremble. You had never felt that good before.  
His hands find their way to your throat, squeezing it shut lightly. Not enough to leave you choking for air but enough to increase the pleasure you’re feeling even more.  
You moan, gasp, swear, beg him to let you cum already. With each sound you make he fucks you harder, stretching you with each deep thrust, walls tightening as you feel his cock throbbing and pulsing inside you.  
“Fuck you’re so deep.” You moan out after one particular hard thrust of his. He pulls out nearly completely, thrusting back in, slow but firm. Your shoulders shake and your lips tremble as his cock goes in, inch by inch. With slow, precises thrusts he finally takes you over the edge and you cum around his cock, your walls squeezing tight as your orgasm washes over you like  tidal wave.  
“You’re mine.” He growls before sinking his teeth into your shoulder and burying his cock deep inside your body. You both quiver in unison as he shoots his seed into your body. Your hips are flush against his and you hold onto him tightly until he is finished, every last drop pumped inside you.  
You let go and slump against the mattress as he pulls out and regards you with a sly smirk.  
“Don’t think I’m done with you just now.” He tells you before vanishing into thin air.


End file.
